What Happens When Friends Fall In Love
by h-potter2003
Summary: This takes place after Dumbledore's death. With the help of his friends and the girl that he loves more than life itself, Harry Potter over comes lots of obstacles. BIG SPOILERS from Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince. this is just a remake of my first
1. After the Funeral Help Offered

**What Happens When Friends**

**Fall In Love**

**Summary: This story takes place after Dumbledore's death and funeral. With the help of his friends and the girl that he loves more than life itself, Harry Potter over comes lots of obstacles. Big spoilers from Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince. This is the revision of my first story with this title.**

**Chapter One – After the Funeral – Help Offered**

**Harry had just gone back into Hogwarts Castle. After the funeral had ended he sat in front of the tomb of Dumbledore and just cried. After he finished crying he just couldn't stay there any longer after his talk with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He, had also just broken up with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, because he didn't want to put her in harms way, even though he thought that he already did the night before. It really hurt him to do so. If he hadn't given his friends his luck potion, she would have been dead too; along with everyone else that died that night. He cursed at himself for ever leaving them. He and Dumbledore had acquired a fake Horcrux. Suddenly, Harry was brought out of his brooding when he heard footsteps behind him and a minute later felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Ginny Weasley. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes and down her cheeks. This broke Harry's heart. He then wiped the tears away with his thumb. He just couldn't stand seeing her like this.**

"**Harry, please don't leave me. I can't stand being without you. Please don't leave me. I need you with me. I'm never whole when I'm not with you. I feel empty when you're not by my side. I need you to hold. When you hold me and I hold you back I feel safe, warm, and loved. I-I love you so much. I love you with all of my heart. I need you to be with me forever," said Ginny while she cried onto Harry's shoulder. Each sob was like a knife strike to his heart. It felt like his heart was being torn in two.**

"**I did it because I don't want you to die. You almost did last night, and you would have if not for the luck potion I gave you, Ron, and Hermione," said Harry as he held Ginny in a gentle embrace.**

"**I know that you're doing this to protect me, Harry. And I'm glad to have a friend that would do that for me. But you have to let me make my own choices is this matter," said Ginny and paused for a moment. "Ron and Hermione told me that even if Hogwarts opens next year you would not be coming. Is that true, Harry?"**

"**Yes, Ginny, it's true. If the Death Eaters could enter this castle last night then they will be able to do so again. I have to go and Kill Voldemort and his followers once and for all," said Harry as he looked into the eyes of the girl that he loved more than life itself.**

**Just then, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna came running up to Harry and Ginny. Each of them had a glint in their eyes that told Harry that they were going to ask him if they could join him.**

"**Harry, I've just told the members of the D.A. what you just told us and we all want to help you as much as we can," said Ron.**

**When Ron had finished talking, every member of the D.A., except for Cho, came running through the Main Entrance of Hogwarts Castle and up to Harry.**

"**Harry, we are ready to help you in the war against You-Know-Who," said one of the members of the D.A. that was in front of the group while the rest just nodded in agreement.**

"**If you're going to help me, you will have to start using his name properly and without fear. It's just a made-up name for a psychopath by the same psychopath. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He just made the name Voldemort by messing up the letters. You can call his Tom around me if his made-up name scares you too much to say. It's stupid to fear a name, because if you fear the name you fear the person itself and that gives the person more power over you," said Harry with a strength and power that could scare most people.**

"**Harry, we will help you fight in the war against Lord Voldemort," said Luna.**

"**I'm going to help you too, Harry," said Ginny in a determined voice.**

"**Ginny, I'm sorry but you can't help. I would be damned to Hell if I let you help and you die. You are far too young to face the dark side and know what to do. Plus you won't be able to do magic outside of Hogwarts," said Harry forcefully and firmly.**

"**But, Harry, you will need me to help you. I love you far too much to know that you died and there wasn't anything that I could do to save you. So I'm going to help you no matter what you say. Got it buster?" said Ginny in an even more determined and forceful voice.**

"**I guess I have no choice in the matter do I, Ron?" Harry asked his best friend.**

"**Harry, It's too dangerous for her. She could end up dying if she faces the Death Eaters next time," said Hermione.**

"**If Harry's going head-long into death then I'm going to follow him no matter what you guys say. I would follow him to the ends of the Earth and back if he traveled there," said Ginny.**

"**But, Ginny…" said Ron.**

"**No, Ron. No buts about it. I'm going to help. Got it?" said Ginny in a demanding tone of voice.**

"**I guess I can't stop you," said Ron.**

"**Ron, you're just going to let her help without a fight?" said Hermione in a shocked tone of voice.**

"**Hermione, I have no other choice. She has inherited the classic Weasley stubbornness from our mum. It's hopeless when she has her mind set on something," said Ron.**

"**What about your mother, Ginny? What would she think?" said Hermione.**

"**My mum would be pleased that I'm helping Harry," said Ginny very bluntly.**

"**All right, Ginny, you can help. That goes for the rest of you. But my only request is that you follow my orders to the exact word. Okay?" said Harry.**

"**Okay!" said everyone that was in front of Harry along with Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron, and Neville.**

"**Now, we are suppose to be on the Hogwarts Express in a little more than an hour, so let's get packed so we can go," said Harry in a commanding tone.**

**With that, everyone split up to go to their dormitories and pack. A little less than half an hour later they were all packed and were on board the Hogwarts Express, which made its way to Muggle London after all the students were on board. While the train made its way to Platform 9 ¾, Harry sat in a compartment by himself. He was thinking about the night before when Dumbledore was killed by Snape. While he was thinking, a silver glow appeared around Harry when his thoughts turned to Snape as he thought about him trying to get revenge for Dumbledore's death and how he failed. Harry swore to himself that the next time he saw Snape he would kill him. When the train reached the platform, all the students got off the train and went through the barrier to the Muggle World and met their parents.**

**Harry spotted the Dursleys a little ways behind the Weasley family. He noticed that Vernon and Dudley were shooting the Weasleys very nasty looks while Petunia looked cautiously at them. Harry walked up to his relatives and in a clear, forceful, and commanding voice said that they should leave. Vernon didn't argue with the boy once he saw his nephew's eyes turn silver with anger and he shrunk back a little. They all turned around and left Kings Cross Station. Harry followed his relatives to the car. When they came to the car, which was across the road, Vernon popped the boot open and Harry lifted his trunk and put it in the boot and closed the lid. He then, got into the car next to Dudley in the back seat and put Hedwig's cage on his lap after he put on his seat belt. As soon as he put on his seat belt, Harry told Vernon that very soon he would leave their house for good. Vernon started the engine while he and Dudley looked very happy about Harry's statement. The only one that wasn't happy about Harry's statement was Harry's aunt, Petunia, who looked very sad.**

**When they got home, Vernon opened the boot and Harry got his school trunk out of the boot and closed the lid. He then, walked into the house carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage and went up to his room. When he entered his room, he closed the door with a kick of his foot. He then, set his school trunk at the foot of his bed and set Hedwig's cage on his desk and opened it. As soon as Harry opened Hedwig's cage, Hedwig jumped out of the cage and took flight out of the window that Harry opened. Harry then, walked over to his trunk and opened it and took a book that had advanced spells and curses in it. He then, closed the lid of his trunk and walked over to his bed and laid on it and started reading the book. Harry stayed in his room and didn't come out until he heard the call for dinner. When he heard the call for dinner, he set the book on his desk. Harry then left his room and joined his relatives at the table and ate dinner with them. When he finished his dinner, Harry left the table, cleaned his dish in the sink, and set it in a draining rack. Harry then, left the kitchen, went up the stairs, and entered his room and closed the door to his room with a kick of his foot. He then, lay back on his bed and continued reading his book. After two hours had passed, Harry was feeling very tired, so he got ready for bed, went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He then, went back to his room and crawled under the blankets and went to sleep. He slept very peacefully all through the night.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Leaving the Dursleys

It was now a week before Harry's birthday. Harry went back to the Dursley's house. He was planning to leave the Dursley's house once he turned seventeen so he didn't unpack his trunk. He had not gotten any letters from Ron, Hermione, or Ginny since he had come back to the Dursleys. He was wondering what was going on with them. He had written many letters to them but never got an answer back from them.

The Dursleys were very excited about Harry's seventeenth birthday except Petunia, who when ever she looked at Harry started to cry. On this seemingly ordinary day Dudley was going to go have tea with a friend's parents and was going to get picked up by his friend. At around Noon Petunia came up to Harry's room and knocked on the door. Harry was reading a book with advanced curses when he heard the knock on his door. Harry set the book that he had been reading down, got up and opened the door. His aunt just looked at him for a few minutes.

"Harry, I need your help in the kitchen with some cookies that I'm baking. I just don't want them to burn. Will you please help me?" said Petunia.

"I'll help you, Aunt Petunia," said Harry.

"Thank you so much, Harry."

"No problem."

Harry and petunia went downstairs together and walked into the kitchen. Harry was now able to use magic outside of Hogwarts. He had gotten a letter from the Ministry of Magic that said that since Dumbledore had died Harry was now emancipated and would be able to use magic outside of Hogwarts. The Dursleys knew this and Vernon and Dudely were now very scared of Harry. To prove the point, when Harry entered the kitchen, Dudley ran out of the room covering his bottom and mouth. Petunia had said that he could use magic inside the house as long as it was to help clean around the douse and help with the cooking.

"I want to see how good the cookies are if they were done by magic," said Petunia to Harry, who smiled and pulled out his wand.

With a wave of his wand the utensils started to work on the batter. When this was done Harry waved his wand again and the mix poured itself into circles on the pan and then the pan went into the oven.

"They will be ready in two minutes," said Harry as he set the timmer.

"That quick. How?" said Petunia.

"I made the oven heat increase."

When the timmer rand Harry took the cookie pan out of the oven with magic, and cooled it.

Harry then waved his wand and sprinkles fell onto the cookies. Harry's aunt took a cookie and took a bite. She then smiled at Harry, who smiled back.

"They taste great, Harry. Try one," said Petunia handing one to Harry, who had just put away his wand, and took the cookie and bit into it. It was very tasty indded, thought Harry.

Just then Vernon walked in and saw his wife and Harry eating cookies and smiling at each other. Vernon walked over to the tray with the cookies on it, took one and took a bite. He then looked at his wife.

"Petunia, these are the best cookies I have ever tasted. Your cooking has gotten a whole lot better. How'd you do it?" said Vernon.

"Magic," said Petunia sweetly as she looked at her husband.

"Ma... ma... magic?"

"Yes, dear. Harry's been helping me with the cooking and the cleaning.

Vernon looked at HArry with death in his eyes but didn't yell at Harry when he saw that Harry had his wand out and pointed at him. Just then the door bell rang. Petunia got up and walked into the living room and opened the door.

"Dudley, there's a cute girl here to pick you up," yelled Petunia.

"Dudley? Actually I'm here to pick up Harry Potter," said a voice that was very familiar to Harry.

When Harry heard the voice he poked his head out of the kitchen door and his heart lept. Standing at the door was Ginny Weasley. Harry ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. When Ginny saw Harry she ran in and gave Harry a big hur. Harry wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and twirled around onthe spot with her. She was laughing when he set her down. He then leaned towards her and kissed her gently and tenderly. When he pulled away from Ginny, he looked around the room. His aunt, uncle, and cousin were all looking at him with questioning looks on their faces.

"Ginny, I'm going to tell them that you're my fiancee if you don't mind that is," Harry whispered to Ginny as he discreetly pulled his want out and tapped Ginny's left hand ring-finger and put an illusion of a blue diamond ring on it.

"I don't mind," Ginny whispered back.

Harry then turned to his uncle, aunt, and cousin who looked a little scared of Ginny.

"Guys, there's no need to be afraid. She's not going to hurt you. This is my fiancee. Her name is Ginny Weasley," said Harry.

"You have a fiancee, Harry?" said Harry's aunt ina shocked tone.

"Yes he does. Didn't he tell you? He asked me to marry him at the end of last school year. He's been so nice to me since my first year when he saved me in the Chamber of Secrets when I was dying, so I said yes," said Ginny with a smile as she held up her left hand that had the illusion of the blue diamond ring onher ring-finger that Harry had made.

"Ginny, why are you here?" said Harry as he turned to Ginny.

"Me and the twins are here to pick you up so you can go to the wedding for my brother Bill. He is getting married to Fleur in four days," said Ginny with a smile.

"In four days? I don't have anything to wear."

"It's okay. Let's get your things and we'll talk about it on the way to our house."

"Okay, honey."

Harry and Ginny turn around and grasped each others hands and intertwined their fingers and started for the stairs. They then start to climb up the stairs and then they were in Harry's room in no time. Ginny looked around Harry's room and turned to Harry as he walked to stand next to his bed. Ginny then looked at the door and then back to Harry, who nodded knowingly and took out his wand and pointed it at the door, which closed itself and locked. With another flick of his wand Harry set a Privacy and Silencing Charms on the door and his room so his relatives couldn't bother them. After Harry had finished securing the room, Ginny walked to Harry seductively and pushed him onto his bed.

"Has anyone ever stripped in front of you before, Harry?" said Ginny.

Harry shook his head no and swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

"Good. Then consider this as one of your many birthday gifts from me," said Ginny with a seductive smile on her lips.

She then pulled her shirt out of her pants and over her head and off letting it drop to the floor. Next she pulled off her shoes and unbuttoned her pants and slid them off her legs. HArry's breathe caught in his chest at the sight of her beautiful slender body. All she had on now was a green see-through bra and green see-through knickers. Ginny then reached behind her back and unclasped her bra letting it drop to the floor behind her. She then walked over to Harry and she looked down at her knickers and then up at Harry with pleading eyes. Harry caught the hint and kneeled in front of her and removed her last article of clothing, passing his hands feather light over her legs as he brought her knickers down. He then stood up and backed away a little but fell onto his bed. Ginny then walked over to Harry and laid down next to him on his bed.

"We have a little time left before we have to start our journey back to my house," said Ginny.

Harry took the himt immediately and took off his shirt. Ginny then got up and straddled him. They started kissing each other very passionately. They kept kissing each other for about five to six minutes until suddenly GInny got up and started to put on her clothes again for the second time that day. Harry looked up at her with a sadness in his eyes. When Ginny looked up at Harry she saw the sadness in his eyes she walked over to him and sat on his lap and kissed him gently and tenderly. Harry put his arms around her and held her close to him. When they broke the kiss they both looked very happy. Ginny got up and put on her bra and pulled her shirt back over her head while Harry put his shirt back on also.

"Is everything in your trunk, Harry?" said Ginny.

"I have one book out. Let me put it back," said Harry.

Harry got up and went over to his desk and picked up the book on curses and "How to Make Your Own Spells." He then walked over to his trunk and opened it. He put the book away and closed the lid.

"Everything ready now, Harry?" said Ginny.

"Yes it is. Let's go," said Harry.

With a wave of her own wand Harry's trunk vanished. Harry just looked at her in awe. Ginny then turned and looked at HArry, who was doing a very good imitation of a gold fish. When she saw his look she broke out laughing. When she calmed dwon a bit she looked at Harry again.

"You forgot that I now can do magic outside of Hogwarts. Didn't you?" said Ginny with a smile.

Harry just nodded his agreement. He then opened his mouth and was about to say something when Ginny interrupted him.

"YOur trunk is at my house, so don't worry about it," said Ginny, who was still smiling.

Harry just nodded again. He then took the spells on his door and room off with a wave of his wand. Harry and Ginny walk out of the room hand-in-hand. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, out into the living room and were about to go out the door when Harry's uncle put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around and saw a smile on his uncle's face.

"Harry, I know I haven't treated you the best while you were living with us, and for that I am truly sorry. When ever you and your beautiful fiancee feel like visiting feel free to come. But before you come give us a call so we know that you're coming so we can prepare. You will always be welsome here. And if you find it in your heart to forgive us we would like to request an invitation to your wedding if it's not a lot of trouble for you guys. I am proud to call you a member of this family. I will always treat you like a son from now on. Good-bye, Harry," said Vernon, who held out his arms and Harry gave his uncle a hug.

"Take good care of him, Ginny," said Petunia with a smile.

"I will, Mrs. Dursley," said Ginny.

Harry's cousin just walked up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Brothers?" said Dudley.

"Brothers," said Harry, who held out his hand which Dudley shook after they let go of each other.

"Ready to go, Harry?" said Ginny.

"Yes I am. Let's go. Good-bye everyone," said Harry to the Dursleys who were all waving at him with smiles on their faces and tears running down their cheeks.

Ginny then led Harry to a red car. In the front two seats were Fred and George. Fred wasl at the wheel. They both smiled at Harry as he walked by and got in the back seat after Ginny. When they were in, the door closed automatically and Fred started up the engine, backed out onto the road and headed off towards the Burrow.

"So, how was it, Harry?" said George as he turned in his seat to look at Harry.

"How was what?" said Harry.

"Seeing Ginny in the nude," said Fred.

"Oh, that. It was nothing," said Harry.

"Hear that, Ginny? He says your body is nothing," said George.

Harry turned bright red and looked at Ginny.

"They knew?" said Harry in a worried tone.

"Of course we knew. We were the ones who gave her the idea. But we were only joking. We didn't really mean it. But she takes everything so seriously. Anyways did you like what you saw?" said Fred.

"Yes I did. Why?" said Harry.

"Because, you will be sharing a room with her," said Geroge.

"What? Why? What about Ron?" said Harry.

"He insisted that you share a room with Ginny," said Fred.

"Since he and Hermione are sharing a room. Mum was very reluctant on the idea," said George.

"But eventually she gave in when Hermione said that she was going to keep sleeping in Ron's room with him when you arrived."

"So Mum wanted us to tell you."

"That you will be sleeping in Ginny's room with her."

Harry really wanted to change the subject so he did.

"So the wedding is in four days?" said Harry in a curious tone of voice.

"Yeah. It's been Hell living there for the past three weeks," said Ginny.

"So where am I going to get a suit from?" said Harry in a worried tone.

"I am taking you to Diagon Alley tomorrow so we can get you fitted into a tux and so I can pick up my dress," said Ginny.

"They sell suits in Diagon Alley?"

"Only on special occasions do they ever."

"We're here," said Fred and George at the same time when they pulled into the driveway of the Burrow.

Waiting at the front of the house when the car pulled into the driveway was Mrs. Weasley. She ran up to the driver's side window and looked at Fred.

"Did you tell him, Fred?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, Mum, I did," said Fred.

"Well. What did he say?"

"Ask him yourself?" said Fred as he pointed next to Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley looked next to her and saw Harry staning there smiling.

"Harry..." started Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't mind, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"Okay. Now that I got that off my chest, welcome back, Harry, dear. Have you eatten lunch yet?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"No, not yet, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"Well let's get you something to eat," said Mrs. Weasley as she pushed Harry towards and into the house.

The twins and Ginny followed closely behind their mum and Harry. When they came into the kitchen, Ginny sat down next to Harry and put her hand on Harry's leg while the twins said something about having to go check on thier shop. With that the twins vanished with a pop.

"I will be getting you up early, Harry, so we can get everything done tomorrow," said Ginny.

"All right. Whatever you say, Ginny. You're the boss," said Harry. 


	3. Chapter 3

What Happens When Friends Fall In Love

Chapter Three – The night in Ginny's Room

The rest of the day was pretty crazy. After lunch Harry and Ginny were told that they could go up to Diagon Alley and have a day for themselves. They immediately agree that they would do that. Within a few minutes they Flooed themselves over to the twin's joke shop. When they crawled out of the fireplace they were met by two smiling faces of the twin's.

"What are the two of you doing here?" said Fred.

"We are here for some private time to ourselves," said Ginny as she and Harry walked up to the front of the store and out the door.

"Okay. Have fun you two." George called out after the young couple.

Harry and Ginny made their way around Diagon Alley and made a stop at Gringotts so that Harry could get some money. When they walked in they went to a teller desk and asked the goblin if he could get some money from his vault. The goblin nodded and motioned to the gilded doors and a goblin walked out. Harry walked over to the goblin which he recognized instantly.

"Hello, Griphook. How are you doing?" said Harry.

"You remember me, Mr. Potter?" said Griphook.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"You're human. Does that explain it?"

"Not really, but I'm use to that."

With that, Harry and Ginny follow Griphook to that cart room and went to Harry's vault. When they got there Harry gave Griphook his key and Griphook opened the door. Ginny, who had her money bag filled with only a few sickles looked on enviously. When Harry saw Ginny's look, he stretched out his hand and Ginny looked at him curiously. He then pointed to her bag and stretched out his hand again. Getting the point she hands him her bag. He then goes back into his vault and cooped up three handfuls of galleons, two handfuls of sickles, and three handfuls of knuts. Ginny looked astonished by what he just did.

"Harry, I can't take this. It's your money. I'll have to pay you back," said Ginny.

"Of course not. What's mine is yours. And I mean everything, Ginny. That includes my money as well," said Harry.

At this Ginny started crying happy tears as she took her money bag.

"What's wrong, Ginny? Why are you crying?" said Harry in a worried tone.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy. Only you would do something like that. It's really sweet of you to do this for me," said Ginny.

When they got outside, Ginny made a beeline right to a magical artifacts store. Harry took this time to walk to a jewelry store that was right next to the bank. When he entered the store the attendant walked out from behind a desk and up to Harry.

"How may I help you today young man?" said the female attendant.

"Hello, I am looking for a blue diamond engagement ring as well as a blue diamond necklace," said Harry.

When the attendant heard this she squealed in delight and rushed behind her desk to a glass encased shelf and motioned Harry over to her. When he was level with her, the attendant opened the glass door and removed a ring and a necklace that was made of silver and held blue diamonds. Harry looked back inside the shelf and saw a pair of blue diamond earrings.

"Do these look okay, sir?" said the attendant.

"Yes they do. I'm now wondering if I could get the earrings as well?" said Harry.

"Of course it is, sir," said the attendant as she turned back to the shelf and took out the pair of earrings.

The attendant then made her way to her desk and sat behind it. When she sat down she motioned for Harry to take the seat in front of her. When he did so, the attendant snapped her finders and a few pages of parchment appeared in her hand.

"You know the story behind these jewelry pieces don't you, sir?" said the attendant as she turned her attention back to Harry.

"No, I don't know," said Harry.

"It is said that these pieces were made by Merlin himself. Also as the story goes they have been passed down his familial line. The last known owner was Lily Evans Potter."

"L-Lily Potter?"

"Yes, sir. You heard of Mrs. Potter?"

"She was my mother," said Harry sadly.

Just then a gust of wind blew through the door and sent Harry's hair flying to reveal his scar. The attendant looked at the scar in shock as if she had never thought that Harry Potter would be in her store. The attendant then looked down at the pages of parchment on her desk that she had been writing on and crumpled them up. She then looked back up at Harry.

"I'll give them to you. It just isn't right to sell Lily's son her own jewelry," said the attendant as she put the ring, necklace, and earrings in individual boxes.

When she had finished putting the jewelry pieces in boxes she handed them to Harry, who shrunk them and put them in his pocket.

"Here you go, Mr. Potter. Have a great day," said the attendant.

"I have one more question," said Harry.

"Yes, sir?" said the attendant.

"You said that these jewelry pieces were passed down through Merlin's familial line. Do you know which family it is?"

"It is rumored that it is the Potter family, sir."

"Thank you so much. You have a great day too," said Harry.

When Harry got outside he immediately spotted Ginny talking to a few of her friends. He walked up behind her quietly and hugged her from behind. When he did this, Ginny squealed in surprise as he put his head on he shoulder and blew air in her ear. Ginny then turned around in Harry's embrace and kissed him very passionately as he kissed her back in earnest. When they pulled apart Harry and Ginny look back to Ginny's friends, who were looking at Harry in wonder. Suddenly, realization dawned on them when they saw Harry's scar. They quickly excuse themselves on the account of needing to get a few things they then left Harry alone with Ginny.

"What time is it, Harry?" said Ginny

"It's about seven-fifty," said Harry as he looked at his watch.

"We had better head home now. My family will start wondering what happened to us. If we don't show up soon they will send a search party after us," said Ginny as she took Harry's hand and led him to the twin's joke shop.

When they enter the shop they go into the back room and Flooed back to the Burrow. When they came out of the fireplace everyone greets them from the table. Mrs. Weasley came in the room and brushed the soot off them and then motioned to the table. Harry and Ginny take their seats next to each other and start eating. Ginny's left hand was on Harry's right leg and started to move it up his inner thigh. Harry felt his face turn red and looked at Ginny but found her eating her food. Harry tried to eat his food when her hand started to move closer to his crotch. Within a few seconds her hand was on his crotch and started rubbing it through his jeans. At this, Harry dropped his fork and picked up her hand and placed it on her lap. He then picked up his fork and started to eat again. Suddenly, Ginny got up and ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into her room. Harry, who had a guilty look on his face got up and left the kitchen and followed Ginny. When he was at her door he knocked softly and Ginny answered it. One look at her was all that Harry needed to tell that she had been crying. Ginny moved away from the door and let Harry enter. Ginny then closed the door with a flick of her wand and locked it with another flick of her wand. She looked at Harry pointedly and Harry put his Privacy Charm on the door and a Silencing Charm around the room. Ginny then walked up to Harry and kissed his just below his ear.

"Can you put a spell on this room so no one can Apparate in here?" Ginny asked Harry.

Harry just nodded and pulled out his wand and muttered something that Ginny couldn't understand. Out of the tip of his wand came out a thin, clear film which attached itself to the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. Harry then flicked his wand and the clear substance stopped flowing from his want tip. The clear substance flashed once and fused with the walls, ceiling, and floor.

"I made it so only you and I can Apparate and Disapparate in this room. Also if someone tries to Apparate into this room the walls will shine a bright white in order to alert us," said Harry.

"Thank you, Harry," said Ginny, who turned to Harry just in time to see him nod.

"Ginny, I'm sorry about what I did at the table when we were eating. I just thought that down there was a bad time to do that kind of thing. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable down there," said Ginny, who fell to her knees and started crying again.

Harry walked over to Ginny and picked her up and carried her over to the bed and sat her down on it and sat next to her. As she cried on his shoulder he hugged her close to him and whispered consoling words into her ear. When she stopped crying Ginny looked up at Harry and saw him smiling down at her.

"Harry, why do you love me?" said Ginny.

"Because, you are the most beautiful, talented, nicest girl I've ever laid eyes on," said Harry with a smile.

"What makes me more beautiful in your eyes than any other girl like Cho Chang, Harry?"

"Cho was just a young boy crush. And only you makes me want to do this," said Harry as he kissed Ginny softly but passionately.

"No other girl makes me so happy that I feel like I'm walking on clouds," said Harry as he pulled away from Ginny slightly.

"I'm glad to hear that, Harry," said Ginny with a smile.

Harry then took a look behind him and noticed that the only bed in the room was Ginny's.

"How come there is only one bed in here, Ginny?" said Harry.

"Oh, you will be sleeping with me in my bed from now on," said Ginny. "By the way, what time is it?"

"It's ten-thirty. Why?"

"Because it's time for bed. Oh, by the way, I sleep naked. I hope you don't mind," said Ginny with a seductive smile.

With that Ginny got up off the bed and started to undress. In a few seconds she was totally naked. Harry felt a major arousal wash over him. Harry then saw Ginny walking over to him. Harry stood up as Ginny made her way to the bed and moved to the opposite side of the bed and tried to conjure a sleeping bag but found that he couldn't do it.

"Harry, I don't care if you do anything to me tonight. In fact I'm hoping that you do," said Ginny.

"But you're not of age. I'm not going to do anything to you. What if your mum found out?" said Harry in a worried tone.

"Why do you think there is only one bed in here. She is hoping that you knock me up so that we have no choice but to get married."

"All right, Ginny, I'll sleep with you but we are not going to do anything," said Harry as he stripped down to his boxers.

Ginny then walked over to Harry and kneeled in front of him and pulled his boxers off and stood up again smiling at his erect member as a wave of arousal washed over her. She suddenly licked her lips which caused Harry to shudder slightly.

"What the bloody Hell are you doing?' said Harry in shock.

"If I'm sleeping naked then so are you," said Ginny with a smile.

"Fine. Let's just go to sleep," said Harry uncomfortably.

They both climbed into the bed. Ginny snuggled up to Harry, which caused Harry to wrap his arms around her. Within a few minutes Ginny fell asleep with a soft warm smile of her lips. Harry lay awake for a few minutes just thinking about how good it felt to finally be sleeping with the girl that he loved more than anything even life itself. A few minutes later Harry fell asleep with a soft warm smile; that matched Ginny expression, on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

What Happens When Friends Fall In Love

Chapter Four – Ginny's Dress

Harry was the first to wake up. He looked at his side and saw that Ginny was there facing him looking very peaceful in her sleep. She looked like an angel. Harry leaned his head to hers and gave her a feather light kiss and was about to pull back when Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him very passionately. Ginny became instantly aware of Harry's hard member in between her legs and was moving towards her vagina. Just when it was about to touch her barrier Harry suddenly pulled away and turned around.

"What's wrong, Harry?" said Ginny.

"I want you so bad. But I just can't do what I was about to do," said Harry.

"Why can't you?"

"Because you're pure and I don't want to change that."

"It'll change mo matter what, Harry. Why don't you want me like that?"

"I do, Ginny. Believe me I do. I just can't right now. I hope you understand," said Harry sadly.

"I do, Harry. I was just hoping is all," said Ginny in an understanding tone.

"I'll make it up to you on the night we are engaged I promise. All right?" said Harry with a mysterious glint in his eyes that rivaled Dumbledore.

"When are we going to be engaged?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise," said Harry with a smile.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for that day no matter how long it takes."

_It'll be sooner than you think._ Thought Harry.

"What time is it, Harry."

"It's fifteen 'til nine," said Harry as he looked at his watch.

"We'd better get up and dressed. I have to pick up the dress at nine," said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny got up out of the bed and got dressed quickly but Harry stayed behind when Ginny went downstairs to go eat breakfast. He went to his trunk and opened it. He took out a long rectangular box and a small square box out of the trunk. He then opened the boxes to make sure they were the necklace and the earrings. When he confirmed that the boxes held what he wanted he closed the boxes, shrunk them, and put them in his pocket. Harry then left the room and went downstairs to go eat his breakfast.

Harry and Ginny ate quickly and then Flooed to the twin's joke shop. They then left the joke shop and went to the store that Ginny was suppose to pick up her dress. When Ginny walked into the store, the ladies in the store rushed over to her.

"Ms. Weasley, we want you to stand here on the podium while we let you try on the dress," said one of the ladies in the store.

"Okay," said Ginny as she walked over and stood on the podium.

One of the ladies waved her wand at the windows while the last one waved her wand at Ginny. Suddenly, the windows blackened so no one could look inside the store, and a second later Ginny's clothes shot off her body. When the lights came on Ginny was in a beautiful baby blue dress that was barely knee high. She was so beautiful that Harry almost started drooling.

"So, Harry, what do you think?" said Ginny.

"I-I uh… Uh… I think you need something to match the dress," said Harry as he pulled out two miniature boxes from his pocket and enlarged them.

Harry handed them to Ginny and she accepted them. Ginny opened the square box first and her breath caught in her chest. Inside the box was a pair of blue diamond earrings. Ginny took out each earring carefully and put it on. She then tossed the box to Harry, who caught it. Ginny opened the last box and she started to cry silently. Inside it was a blue diamond necklace. The diamonds were set in a pure silver chain. Ginny took out the necklace and put it on. She then looked in a mirror that popped up in front of her. Ginny then ran over to Harry and gave him a fierce bone-crushing hug. Harry hugged her back in earnest. Looking in Ginny's eyes, Harry saw tears flowing freely down her face so he wiped them off. Ginny then turned to the store ladies.

"I was wondering if you can make me a similar dress only shorter?" said Ginny as she turned back to the ladies.

"Sure we can. That won't be a problem," said the ladies at the same time.

Ginny was once again back on the podium and she was fitted into a blue dress that came down to her mid-thigh. The dress was sleeveless like the other one and was held up by thin spaghetti straps. When they were done Ginny paid for the dress and left with Harry, who was carrying the other dress in a box.

The young couple made their way to another store that sold men's tuxes and shoes. Harry was fitted very quickly and found shoes that he and Ginny liked a lot. Harry then paid for the clothes and he and Ginny left the store.

It was now about Noon and Harry and Ginny were getting very hungry, so they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. After lunch they head over to the twin's joke shop. Before they went back to the Burrow, Harry put a spell on the packages and Ginny's new dress that she had on so that they would not get soot inside and on them and Flooed back to the Burrow.

When they were back at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione were waiting for them. When they saw Ginny in the dress they looked at her in awe. After a few minutes of gawking they notice the earrings and necklace she had on and looked at her again.

"Where did you get those jewelry pieces, Ginny? As a matter of fact how could you afford them?" said Ron.

"Oh. Harry gave them to me. So ask him," said Ginny.

"Okay, Harry, where did you get those?" said Ron.

"I got them from a jewelry store near Gringotts," said Harry.

"They look like they cost a fortune. How much were they?" said Hermione.

"I got them for free because…" said Harry.

"For free? How?" said Ron.

"I got them for free because they belonged to my mother," said Harry.

"They belonged to your mother? I can't take them, Harry."

"Take them. I have no use for them. Anyways, I bought them for you because I love you, Ginny. And I found out that they were my mother's by accident."

"Thank you so much, Harry. And I love you just as much."

"You're welcome, Ginny. And I'm thankful that you love me," said Harry as he walked over to Ginny and kissed her.

Ron and Hermione excuse themselves saying that they needed to go outside and finish playing a game. When they left, Harry and Ginny broke the kiss and looked in each other's eyes.

"Do you want to fly for a while?" said Harry.

"Yeah I would. But first we need to put out stuff upstairs in our room," said Ginny.

They then ran up the stairs to put their stuff away. When they put their stuff up they rushed back downstairs and head for the closet and got their brooms and walked out the front door. Harry then put an Invisibility Charm on them but not perfect because they could still see each other. They mounted their brooms and kicked off the ground and fly side-by-side holding hands until they reached a lake that was nearby the house.


End file.
